


Across the Stars

by MysticWriter



Category: Avengers Alternative Universe, Marvel Alternative Universe, Star Wars Alternative Universe Crossover Marvel Universe, X-Men Alternative Universe, star wars alternative universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Bond Breaking, Alpha/Omega Bonding, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Asgardians - Freeform, Bonding, Dark Thor, Depressing Story, Dominant Thor, Elements of Good and Evil, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Hurt Steve, Imprint Abandoment, Jedi and Sith Elements, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriages, Multi, Mutants, Nesting, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Possessive Thor, Pregnancy rape, Pregnancy sex, Rape Recovery, Rebel Alliance Theme, Scenting, Slow Burn, Star Wars Theme, Submissive Steve Rogers, Unwanted Imprinting, Unwanted Mating, Unwanted Pregnancy, abortions, alternative universe, get the tissues ready, lots of feelings, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: "My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can’t have and wanting what you shouldn’t want. And I shouldn’t want you."In a world surrounded by Monarchy, Anarchy and War came a love so pure between Alpha and Omega. A love that was frown upon and forbidden all throughout the Nine Realms of the Universe; only to have support by a few, few that were willing to fight for that pure love. Yet, when evil comes coursing through all Nine Realms and has their mind set on the Alpha King, only a love so deep intertwined between two souls could save the young Alpha King. Yet, it may have been too late. Alternative Universe. Alpha/Omega Dynamics.





	1. Prologue:Binary Sunset

_“The worst feeling in the world is to know when you both love each other dearly, but still you just can’t be together.”_

**Prologue**

The vague cry of a child echoed soundly throughout the narrow closure of the medic ward; the supple sound carrying itself into the distance of the quiet medical bay. The soft sound sounded hollow and faint, intertwining itself with the mellow whimper that escaped from his parted lips. The sound of the child’s cries grew faint, but the supple sound still lingered and had made its call out to him. The deep sensation to find the child burned within; a desire growing rapidly to hold, nurture, and protect the crying infant in his arms had suddenly turned into an unbearable craving.

The vague cry of the child sounded like a beautiful melody to his ears, a beautiful note of music that made him recall that it belonged to his child, to his baby, to his son. It was a soothing melody that could be heard so close, yet so far away… _very far away_.

_Breathe. Please just breathe._

A burst of burning heat traveled through his weak body, the sudden heat sensation traveling deep inside his fragile body; the burning surge drowning him slowly as the abrupt feeling had him gasping for air; craving for an escape, for a solace from the horrid pain that had taken control within him. An abrupt tremble passed through his frame as another pained whimper escape from his lips.

“Medically, he is completely healthy.”

Suddenly, a memory had appeared before him followed by another. The different echo of voices and pictures had come forward in his mind, the abrupt sound of his voice crying out “ _You’re breaking my heart! You’re going down a path I can not follow_!” only to remember the brute heartache surrounding his heart, to feel horrible fear toward the man he loved, the man he called mate, the man he use to call _Alpha_.

“For reasons we can not explain we are loosing him.”

The same Alpha that had sworn to protect him and love him, the same Alpha that had vowed to bring no harm to him or their unborn child. “ _Stop! Stop this now, come back!_ ” he had once pleaded toward his mate, had begged him to come back to him, to stop his destruction and terror.

“He’s dying?”

A tear had escaped from his eyelashes, the lone tear cascaded down his pale cheeks only to soon be followed by another. An inaudible whimper had fought its way out of his lips; a sound announcing the ache that had his heart surrounded by hollowness. He felt his chest rise and fall, a heaving pace taking over as another memory had appeared in the darkness of his mind; the sound of his pleads toward his Alpha, his own voice crying out his feeling that he only had for his mate.

“ _I love you!_ ”

 A gasp parted from his lips when a slight pressure was placed upon his heated cheek. The sudden feeling of someone’s palm against his warm skin had him craving for his Alpha’s touch, for his Alpha’s love. He craved to be in his mate’s arms, to be assured that no one will ever harm him or their unborn child. Yet, the painful memories were still in his mind, the look of his angered Alpha, the look of betrayal sketched upon his features as he stared at him with hatred.

" _Liar! You’re with him!_ ”

With an abrupt start, his memories began to become one. The sudden blur of images and colors had surrounded him. The fear had once again to crawl inside him as he desperately tried to break away from his memories, from the sound of his Alpha shouting at him those hurtful words.

“ _You brought him here to kill me!”_

It had been the last words that his Alpha had said to him. Words that had carved a deep wound inside his heart and left a memory to always be imprinted in his thoughts and for his mind to always have that scene be replayed and to never be able to get rid of it. It would always be a reminder of how much his Alpha had hatred towards him, to know that his Alpha thought that he brought someone to get rid of him and to kill him had shattered him, to think that his mate thought he brought Bucky, his best friend to end him when even he himself did not know Bucky had followed him all the way to Jotunheim.

“How can that be? How can he be dying when you had just announced he’s completely healthy!”

 _Stay with me. Please, don't leave...just stay with me_.

“He’s lost the will to live…”

A sudden pang had surrounded his throbbing head, the pounding growing painfully against his temples. The hollow ache that was captured inside his chest started to tingle and consume him whole, the burning heat taking over his heaving lungs and leaving a stinging trail in its path. Suddenly, he began having trouble breathing; his breaths coming out in short gasps as he tried to get air into his lungs.

He tried to open his eyes, letting his eyelids flutter open until the sapphire-blue eyes were consumed with a white bright blur. Slowly, he let his head fall to the side as his eyes stared into the blur form of a man, of an Alpha.

“ _James…_ ”

The bright white blur had utter control of his eyesight and still he could make out the form of the Alpha that stood close by… that stood right beside him. He let his sapphire-blue eyes roam over the man before his eyelids fluttered closed once more.

“ _Is Thor all right?_ ”

So much pain. He could feel so much pain, yet the worry for his Alpha had surpassed all the emotions and feelings he felt buried within himself. The need to know if his Alpha was safe was his one priority. Yet, he could feel his body drowning in fire, consuming him whole as if his very own soul was being ripped from his body, slowly giving him a torturing death he did not want. Another memory had appeared before him only this time it was in a grey blur… the sudden intense of pain around his throat was constricting him as his could barely hear the inaudible sound of _Thor_ escape his lips before his world went utterly black.

_Breathe._

Slowly, he let a breath out. The pain had become too much for him to handle in his fragile state. Yet, he had to muster enough strength to speak his mind out. To assure the Alpha who had been there protecting him and everyone else who may be in the room with them that everything would be okay. To assure them, since the beginning he was trying to assure them that everything would be okay.

“James…”

Suddenly, he felt a soft caress to his heated cheek and a tight grip to his burning hand, he knew that he would be okay and safe now. That he would soon be reunited with his husband, mate, and Alpha once again. Although deep down he knew he was leaving everything behind, and yet he could still make out the supple cries of his child.

“There’s good in him… I know… I know there’s… still…”

And then everything went completely utterly black.


	2. Chapter One: Rumination

_“The saddest kind of feeling is when your tears can’t even drop and you feel nothing. Its like the world has ended. You don’t cry, you don’t hear, you don’t see. You just stay there. For a second, the heart dies.”_

**~~~~**

_“There’s good in him… I know… I know there’s… still…”_

Time seemed to go by him without him realizing it. The rapid impact of feeling the pure and kind life be diminished into nothing, left a huge void with him and a guilt that was being carved into his bleeding heart. The chaos around him seemed so distant, so far away from him, as ocean-green eyes stared at the lifeless body of the Omega in front of him. Tears filled the corner of his eyes and he tighten his grip on the now cold hand that was intertwined with his own, as many thoughts and guilt began to drown him whole.

_No…he can’t be… he was alive… I felt it…_

The fear, the anger, and the hate had suddenly began to consume him with an unbearable feeling. The emotions running strong through him as he let a cry of guilt escape his lips; only to feel two arms wrap around his torso and pull him back, pull him away from the perished Omega that laid on medic bed, body lifeless and broken. Anger began to take over him as he began to struggle against his captor, the enemy that was pulling him away from the Omega, from his best friend, from the Midgardian King.

“No! Let go of me! I have to protect him! I have to protect Steve!” the emotional Alpha yelled, struggling viciously against his captor who kept pulling him away from his best friend, from his true love.

“Barnes! Keep it together! We don’t have enough time! We need to let Loki do his thing to actually save Steve from leaving this world and entering the world of the dead!”

James continued to struggle against his captor, his eyes never leaving the lifeless body of Steve as he was pulled away from the Omega, and pulled out of the Medic ward that his best friend lost his life, all because of him.

_No, not because of me… because of Thor…_

“Let go of me Stark! I need to be in there with Steve! I have to protect him!” James yelled, fighting to be freed from the arms that had him captive and kept pulling him away from Steve, from the fragile Omega that once shinned so brightly in the world of the living.

“God damnit James! Steve is dead! He will continue to be dead if you don’t let Loki and Jean do their thing to keep him here with us! Think of Steve! Think of his children who may lose both parents because of you’re fucking selfish acts!” Tony yelled in anger as he released James from his embrace.

The Alpha came to an abrupt halt. The words of a horrible truth and the depressing reality that his life was currently being consumed in came rushing and hit him in the face. Tony’s harsh words had so much impact that it kept replaying in his mind over and over again, like a memory for him to never forget. The Alpha could clearly recall the conversation he had with Tony; he could remember when Tony and Erik had strictly ordered him to stay put and not follow Steve to Jotunheim, to stay behind and keep put in their hideout until everything settled.

James had argued and put up a fight with the other two Alpha’s. He remembered that it angered him to know that Erik thought it was best to send Jean, his youngest daughter, to go and accompany Steve to Jotunheim and try to help Steve bring Thor back to Naboo and try to save Thor from a cruel darkness that had been torturing and consuming him in ever so slowly. A darkness that was so strong it had won and overpowered the Alpha King of Asgard. A darkness that had worked its way to take over the Nine Realms and build an Empire of hatred and fear.

James took in a deep breath and let his eyelids flutter shut as he kept still in the spot that Tony had released him from his grip. James knew Tony was correct, because of his selfish acts and letting his emotions take over his actions, the Jedi Supreme Order had been exiled and wiped out from all Nine Realms. Everyone who served and was members in that Order had been executed and now anyone who stood with the Avengers and X-men were ordered to be executed without mercy, like Order 66. And to think it had been all his fault all because he had been the one who had shown up with Steve at Jotunheim and not Jean. Because of that small action, that small decision it led to the destruction of a whole Order and the exile of so many people.

But, deep down James could not blame himself. As hard as he tried to put the blame on himself for following Steve and fighting Thor, he couldn’t find himself to be at fault of what had happened afterwards, although he knew he had been the one who led to Steve’s death. Because he knew he couldn’t go against his heart will, and although his brain screamed to him to think and follow orders, James had decided to go with what his heart decided. His heart decided that he would not be able to risk on anything happening to the Omega, to not let Steve get hurt by Thor when the Alpha King had been out of control and had done horrible things… _like kill younglings… children…_

James shook his head as he let the tears he had been holding back fall and cascade down his cheeks. It angered and hurt him at thinking he could have done something to protect the children of the order, to save their innocent and barely beginning lives that had been taken away so suddenly. Yet, now it was too late and what was done is done, now the most important part is that he felt calm with his decision on being there with Steve when the Omega had confronted Thor. James needed assurance that nothing would happen to Steve in his state, that the Alpha King would not bring any harm to his mate, to his Omega when the Omega was in a child-bearing state and there was a child deep inside his womb.

_No…not just a child… a baby… no… not baby, but babies… children. Steve had consummated children… babies… twins… Steve had enough strength left in him to give birth to two beautiful children… not just his children… but to his Alpha’s children… to Thor’s children…_

That memory alone brought so much pain to James, to know that Steve had spent nine months with child and to know that that child, those children had Thor’s blood coursing through their veins. That Thor and Steve had married, mated, and bonded and became one, and had the power to create two beautiful tiny lives that were being watched over and cared by Charles because their parents were not there to care for them, to protect them, and to keep them safe because of his stupid decision to follow Steve and be there to confront Thor.

“I could sense the turmoil and guilt in you James. I know you blame yourself for the outcome of what had happened. But it’s too late for that, at this moment I need you to head toward the maternity bay and watch over Charles and the children. Please Bucky, we need to stay together and protect the children.” Tony said, the hint of sadness and guilt threaded deep in his tone of voice as he kept his chocolate eyes focused on James who had not made a sign of movement.

James let his eyelids flutter open and took in another deep breath of air. He knew Tony was correct on keeping the twins safe. The twins were the last reminder of Steve and Thor, the last connection that everyone had toward the Alpha King and Omega King. The twins were made out of a pure love that was the brightest out of all the Nine Realms that were now currently consumed in darkness and hatred.

“Please, Bucky we need to stay together until we know that Loki and Jean had succeeded to keep Steve with us, in the world of living. Because…we know Steve is the only one who could bring back Thor to the light.” Tony mumbled, his eyes still focused upon the once called Winter Soldier.

James let an audible sigh escape from his parted lips. James knew he had to put his feelings toward the situation aside and focus on protecting the twins; he knew Charles had them hidden by blocking their presence and their minds from the Emperor. A man who had destroyed their lives without mercy, man who had taken everything away from him, no, not from him but from Steve. James shook his head before turning his attention on Tony, letting the slightest hint of a smile ghost his lips as he locked eyes with Tony and nodded.

“You’re right Tony. I should put my feelings and emotions aside and focus on the present. At this moment nothing matters other than keeping the children safe and out of harm. I’ll make it my duty and mission to keep Charles and the twins safe until instructed otherwise. You have my word, my dear Alpha.” James said, the determination, strength and protectiveness lacing into his tone of voice. Tony just nodded in return as he watched James turn around and make his way toward the glass doors that lead to the pathway of the maternity bay.

Yet, before making his way out of the Medic hallway and leaving Tony’s presence all together, James stopped and turned back around and looked at the Alpha who had his eyes on him. Both Alpha’s staring at each other in complete silence, both letting the supple noises in the Medic Hallway consume and sooth their tense souls. Time seemed to tick on by until James decided to break the silence with a soft chuckle that had escaped from him and turned back to the glass doors that had now opened for him. James stepped through the threshold only to stop in the middle which did not let the doors close. James stood still for a few seconds before letting his voice carry on and flow toward the Alpha that stood in the center, still watching his every movement.

“It had been a very long time since you’ve called me Bucky. It brings back many pleasant memories and many passionate nights we had once shared between us, my dear Iron Man.”

James did not wait for a response to come out from the Alpha and let his body control his movement as he kept walking. The sound of the doors closing echoed throughout the silent hall, the dim lighting calming his wrecked nerves as he let his mind sense his surroundings, hoping with the small gesture he could quickly locate Charles and the twins in the Medical Bay.

_Twins… Steve had twins… Steve had given life to Thor’s children…_

The memory alone had not left his mind. The knowledge that Steve had enough strength and life to give life to Thor’s children had left a hollow impact to his already bleeding heart.

It had been an eventful day or two. The memories of challenging and defeating Thor was still fresh in his mind. The memory of Threepio announcing that he had successfully transferred an unconscious Steve into the ship had eased his worry. The memory of Steve having enough strength to ask for Thor only to drift back into the world of darkness had left a small pain inside his heart. The memory of quickly contacting Charles through his mind and making his way to the Medical Bay on Tatooine and bringing Steve quickly to Medic ward was still fresh in his jumbled mind.

James could still feel himself being in that moment when the Robotic Medic came out of the Medic ward announcing that Steve was in a critical condition, the confusion in its monotone voice making in impact into his life let another break into his bleeding heart.

_“We are to operate quickly, if we want to save the babies.”_

_Babies?_

_“Babies?!”_

_“He’s carrying twins”_

Those three simple words had left a huge void behind. To know that those three words had him here, making his way toward the maternity bay to put his life on the line to protect Steve’s children, to protect Thor’s children. To protect _their_ children.

James came to a halt. An audible sigh escaping from his parted lips as he let the memories, the emotions, and the feelings of feeling himself drowning come to a sudden stop as he stared at the glass window, his reflection staring back at him as his ocean-green eyes stared at the image on the other side.

It was a breathtaking image indeed. In between the two glass cribs was a wooden rocking chair, and sitting on the rocking chair was the lovely Omega King of Genosha, Charles Xavier Lensherr. Charles was rocking back and forth, his cerulean blue eyes staring down with kind and love at the two babies in his arms.

James felt a slight pressure in his heart as he never left his eyesight from the image in front of him. He could sense the love and protection seep deep within from Charles as James noticed the Omega lean down and press a soft kiss to one of the baby’s forehead. Charles had a motherly nature in him, having five children himself with the Alpha King of Genosha, Erik Lensherr.

James could clearly remember meeting the royal family of Genosha a couple of times. He could recall meeting the Royal Lensherr-Xavier children a few times; the oldest son David Magnus Lensherr-Xavier, a telepath just like his Omega father Charles, then there were the twins Pietro Maximoff Lensherr-Xavier and Wanda Magda Lensherr-Xavier, the boy was very fast like a speeding bullet and the girl, she had the power to alter probability, then there was Lorna Edith Lensherr-Xavier the daughter that was born with the exact powers of her Alpha father, the power to manipulate metal, then came the youngest and most powerful child out of the bunch was the youngest daughter of the Royal couple, Jean Grey Lensherr-Xavier she had the telepathy of her Omega father, and telekinesis a similar power to her Alpha father, but she had another power being that made her the rightful heir of the Phoenix force.

James could pick out a certain conversation he had with Steve once. The Omega King explaining that in Genosha, a certain species lived there were humans that were born with extraordinary powers and were known as mutants. It was a hard concept to grasp but now seeing how loving and kind the Omega King of Genosha was toward Steve’s children and how the Alpha King was worried and willing to protect Steve, left James with a deep gratitude toward them.

The Alpha was lost deep in his thoughts and many memories that when he felt a gentle caress to his overwhelmed mind it left him gasping, quickly looking at Charles who looked back at him with a kind smile sketched on his lips. James felt like he was in a daze before shaking off the feeling away and quickly making his way to the Maternity Bay. Once stepping inside the room, he felt his thoughts and memories vanish from his mind and he was suddenly feeling calm and peaceful, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a really long time.

“I apologize if I have startled you out of your thoughts, Winter Soldier.” Charles said, his cerulean-blue eyes staring at James while he had his arms wrapped tightly around the two infants.

James let a tiny smile appear on his lips as he stared back at Charles who smiled at him before looking down at the sleeping infants. James took in the scene that was before him, once again bringing him into a peaceful trance that the Omega and the infants had him captured in.

The Alpha Soldier was abruptly brought out of the trance when another caress was given to his mind. The Alpha quickly tensed only to relax when he noticed the Omega give him an apologetic smile toward his way.

“Once again I apologize for startling you and for doing that. It’s just that your mind was getting a little bit too loud.” Charles chuckled. The Omega began to rock and back and forth in the wooden chair.

Please, do not apologize at all, your Highness. I should be the one apologizing. I should have some sort of control over my emotions and thoughts. I should not be letting them control me. Please, do forgive me.” James apologized, letting his head tilt down as he showed respect toward the Genosha King.

The Alpha had known of the power that the Omega King had been inherited with since his childhood. He could merely recall a certain conversation he had with the Alpha King of Asgard one day when the Genosha Royals were visiting Asgard. A conversation that had taken many months ago but seemed like it was yesterday when all the Nine Realms were in peace and in harmony with each other. Before the dark times, before the fall of the Alpha King.

“Do not worry, Winter Soldier. I have faith that peace and harmony would once again flourish throughout the galaxy and Nine Realms. That the Alpha King of Asgard would soon return to the light and the darkness that had consumed the galaxy in the moment would perish soon.” Charles said, cerulean blue eyes looking at him with assurance that everything would come out victorious at the end.

“How can you have so much faith when the world around us has been slowly destroyed by the darkness that had taken over our lives?” James asked. The many feelings that were deep within him coming out and reflecting in his ocean-green eyes.

Charles did not respond to James question. The Omega staying in silence as he looked down at the two infants sleeping in his arms. Charles knew that the fight for the freedom that had been taken away from them would be a long one, he knew that it may take years before the now new Empire would be destroyed and freedom would be given to the Nine Realms. But, Charles knew that it would come, and he would be free once again along with his mate and pups. Along with everyone he dearly cherished and loved. Charles believed in his words and could hear that James was trying his best to believe in him as well.

“Because I believe in _hope_ , Winter Soldier. And you should too.”

And for the first time since the events that had changed his life, he too began to believe in that _hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, Bookmarks and Reviews! They mean the world to me!
> 
> Side Note: In this story Jean Grey will be the BIOLOGICAL daughter of Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier along with David Xavier, Lorna Dane, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Remember this is an Alternative UNIVERSE, so basically Star Wars has met Marvel without the actual characters of Star Wars, I may add them in or maybe not who knows.
> 
> Once again please,
> 
> Review, Kudos, Bookmark and share!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to The Birth of the Twins and Padme's Death (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) during this, that's where I got my inspiration to start this story. 
> 
> Please Kudos and Review, Thank You.


End file.
